


Shadow Play

by fajrdrako



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain John Hart wants Captain Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Play

Captain John Hart knew all about the strangeness of time. It flits past, or conversely lingers like the last touch of moonlight on the roses of a forbidden garden.

Hart felt every microsecond of the years, the centuries, the millennia he spent looking for Captain Jack. Jack's legend flickered like flames around him, leaving only shadows. Jack was the Time Agent who had so deftly escaped time.

When he found Jack, the hours tripped over like fireworks, explosive and disastrous, until Jack slipped out of his grasp.

Jack was smoke, elusive and impossible to hold.

John was fire, and burned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Torchwood_ episode 2x01, "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang". Cross-posted to [my Dreamwidth account](http://fajrdrako.dreamwidth.org/1363523.html), [my lj](http://fajrdrako.livejournal.com/1401170.html), [tw100](http://community.livejournal.com/tw100/414751.html), [guns_n_poodles](http://community.livejournal.com/guns_n_poodles/133309.html), and to [my fanfiction journal](http://fajrdrako-fic.dreamwidth.org/80359.html).


End file.
